megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Zero locations
Locations from the Mega Man Zero series: Locations Cyberspace is a "location" from Mega Man Zero 3. According to a member of the Resistance, the doorways to this world appeared upon Omega's arrival. Nearly all levels in the game have entrances to the Cyberworld. Upon entry, all Fusion Cyber-elves marked with A''' are automatically activated, with no penalties. However, entering Cyberspace adds to the penalty itself. Zero goes to a teleporter circuit that Zero comments "just like Cyberspace" in one stage of Mega Man Zero 4. Here he fights against the protection program that was prohibiting teleporter access to Ragnarok. Resistance territories The '''Resistance is a group of Reploids opposing Neo Arcadia. Known territories include two bases and a trailer. Neo Arcadia's territories Neo Arcadia is both the metropolis and government that much of the activities in the Mega Man Zero series takes place in. The latter is the main antagonistic force throughout the series. Known territories include Area X, Area X-2, Neo Arcadia Shrine, Neo Arcadia Tower, Train of Neo Arcadia, Sub Arcadia, Teleporter Base and Yggdrasil. Frontline Ice Base The Frontline Ice Base is a base the Neo Arcadian forces built in the north of the Resistance Base in Mega Man Zero 3. Most, but not all, of this base is underwater. Zero fights against Blizzack Staggroff R. Aegis Volcano Base The Aegis Volcano Base is a missile support base for the army of Neo Arcadia that is located in a active volcano that erupts endlessly. In Mega Man Zero 3, Zero was sent to scout the area when the Neo Arcadian army gathered at the base. The Resistance discovers that a giant missile was being built outside the base, and Zero attacks the base to buy time for the Resistance to analyze the route to the Missile Factory, fighting against Blazin' Flizard during the mission. The giant missile was not destroyed, but its construction was delayed. The Resistance began to analyze the missile's route as fast as possible. When the Dark Elf was discovered in Area-3079 and Neo Arcadia was preparing to launch the missile, Zero asked to be sent to the Missile Factory, even through the analysis was not complete, making the transfer dangerous. Underground Forest The Underground Forest is a frontline base that used to belong to a resistance group, but now it is being used by Weil's army. It is covered with plant-like nanomachines that are thriving geothermal energy, absorbing the nutrients from the earth and causing erosion. Zero is sent to the area to stop the erosion before it engulfs Area Zero, and defeats Noble Mandrago. The weather of the stage can be set to a sunny or overcast. Disposal Center The Disposal Center is a facility used by Neo Arcadia to dispose Mavericks. Ciel asks Zero to destroy the facility to avoid the retirement of innocent Reploids. Zero manages to rescue three Reploids from Aztec Falcon. Later, Hittite Hottide attacks the Resistance Base from the Disposal Center. Computer Zone The Computer Zone, known as the in Japan, is a computer facility in Antarctica that controls Neo Arcadia's defense system. Elpizo sends Zero to the facility to sabotage the computer room protected by Poler Kamrous, weakening Neo Arcadia's defense for Operation Righteous Strike. Although most of the base was destroyed, some systems were still working. Elpizo went to the facility to obtain a secret code to unlock a high security door in Neo Arcadia. Zero goes after Elpizo and fights against Leviathan during his search. Missile Factory The Missile Factory is a factory in Mega Man Zero 3 where missiles big enough to house Omega were built. It has several scout patrols around the area. After the mission in the Aegis Volcano Base, the Resistance began analyzing the route to the factory. When the Dark Elf was discovered in Area-3079, a Neo Arcadian human residential district, Omega was sent on board one of the missiles to get the Dark Elf. Although the analysis was not complete, Zero risked a transfer to the factory to stop the missile, managing to get inside safely. When the missile is launched, Zero jumps into it to stop it and Omega while he is immobile. However, the Baby Elves were protecting Omega and Zero is not able to stop them in time. The missile destroyed the district and Omega obtained the Dark Elf. Zero retreats. Weapons Repair Factory The Weapons Repair Factory is a Neo Arcadian factory where broken weapons and Mechaniloids are constantly being reconstructed. Scrap metal can be found scattered everywhere. The production has doubled in Mega Man Zero 3, and Zero is sent to destroy the factory to reduce Neo Arcadia's military power. Derelict Spacecraft Derelict Spacecraft is the first stage of Mega Man Zero 3, a mysterious spacecraft that crash-landed in a snowy field. It was emitting the same energy readings as the Dark Elf. Neo Arcadia and the Resistance went to investigate the area, and found Omega within the destroyed craft, which was emitting the energy. Giant Elevator The Giant Elevator was created by Neo Arcadia in Mega Man Zero 3. Zero is sent to the area to investigate the purpose of the elevator. After defeating Tretista Kelverian, it is revealed the elevator was being used to carry mass amounts of Energy Crystals from deep underground. It was not revealed what Dr. Weil wanted to do with the energy, but it can be assumed that it is to power the area he used to control all Reploids around the world with Omega and the Dark Elf. Hanging Gardens The Hanging Gardens is Weil's floating fortress in Mega Man Zero 4. It is capable of generating special clouds that can cause acid rain and lightning to damage the surface below. Zero is sent to destroy the acid rain generators in the fortress and defeats Pegasolta Eclair. The weather of the stage can be set to overcast or sunny. Magnetic Zone The Magnetic Zone is an area generated by a building that causes irregularities in electromagnetic fields. It was created in point B-1 in Mega Man Zero 4 for the purpose of destroying Area Zero's environmental control system with electromagnetic pulses. Zero stops Mino Magnus and the electromagnetic pulses. The weather of the stage can be set to a storm or overcast. Particle Beam Particle Beam is a large solar powered particle beam cannon that was placed at point A-4 in Mega Man Zero 4 by Weil's army. It can fire intermittent laser beams used to destroy the surroundings. Zero is sent to stop it before it's in Area Zero's range, defeating Heat Genblem. The weather of the stage can be set to a sunny or overcast. Power Room The supplies energy for the Neo Arcadian weapon manufacturing plant in a city situated at about 100km north of the new Resistance Base. In Mega Man Zero 2 Elpizo sends Zero to the building to destroy it, stopping the nearby factory and reducing the number of enemy soldiers. After destroying all four power reactors inside, Zero fights against Phoenix Magnion. Neutral constructions Underground Laboratory The Underground Laboratory is a facility built to house Zero, who was discovered to be the source of the Sigma Virus outbreak. For at least half a century, Zero was used in many Sigma Virus-related experiments. This laboratory is also where Ciel's ancestors studied Cyber-elves, and where Dr. Weil created Omega. After the Elf Wars, Zero sealed himself again in the laboratory. Because all records of its existence were wiped from history by Neo Arcadia, only a select few still know where it is located. About 100 years later, Ciel found Zero in stasis in the beginning of the first game and awakened him. Zero helps Ciel escape from the Neo Arcadian army in the abandoned laboratory and joins the Resistance. If the Retrieve Data mission is taken, Zero returns to the laboratory to retrieve data about him and fights against Maha Ganeshariff. The laboratory is destroyed after the battle, and Cerveau creates the Triple Rod by analyzing the data Zero was able to retrieve. In Mega Man Zero 3, an abandoned laboratory close to the Underground Laboratory is the place Zero fight against Omega in his final form. It is of the same build as the Underground Laboratory, and Weil once used it for his researches. Zero discovers the truth about his body being a copy while Omega has his real body. The laboratory was apparently destroyed after Omega's explosion. The Underground Laboratory also appears in Mega Man ZX as a data-like vision in the background of Omega's room, suggesting that his room in Area N is the local he was destroyed. Subway The is the ruins of a subway system that is no longer in use. Its tunnels and rails run deep into the earth, reminders of a more prosperous time. In Mega Man Zero, Neo Arcadian transport train stopped at an old platform loading cargo near the Abandoned Factory and Ciel asks Zero to destroy it to disrupt their supplies. Zero destroyed the train's engine chamber and the explosion damaged the trails, cutting the supply route. Zero also rescued a Cyber-elf that was stolen from the Resistance. Later, Zero rescues Colbor from Sage Harpuia. Abandoned Factory The remote used to be a Reploid assembly plant built around an E-Crystal mining facility in a more prosperous time. Once Neo Arcadia was faced with the energy crisis, all of the Reploids that were working at the factory were dubbed Mavericks and destroyed, and the factory was shut down. Even now, many E-Crystals can be found there, making it a valuable reservoir of energy. In Mega Man Zero, Ciel asks Zero to help occupy the factory for the Resistance to provide energy, as their stock is running out and there is a Mechaniloid protecting it. Zero defeats Guard Orotic and the Resistance has access to its energy. Later, Hidden Phantom planted eight bombs to destroy the factory, and Zero searches the factory to deactivate them. Secret Base The Secret Base, also known as the , is an old research facility used by Repliforce marines long ago to investigate oceanic geological features, for the purposes of oceanic development and early detection of volcano eruptions. The large caverns leading to the depths of the ocean came to double as a sort of natural fortress for their military base of operations. In the Mega Man Zero series, captured Reploids were organized and shipped to Neo Arcadia from this locale to be used as test subjects in experiments or for extra parts. Zero found a entrance to the base in the desert and rescued seven Reploids from Blizzack Staggroff in this area. Later, six computers in the base are used to hack into the Resistance Base. Zero destroyed the computers and battled Fairy Leviathan. Energy Facility The Energy Facility was originally though to be a energy plant, but when it was shut down and sealed, Ciel asked Zero to investigate it. The facility was transformed into a Dark Elf copy factory run by Cubit Foxtar to create mass-produce Baby Elves for Dr. Weil, being sealed to avoid suspicion. When Zero destroyed Cubit Foxtar, the room stopped functioning and all Baby Elves died before activation, leaving no proof of what it was being used for. However, Cubit states it is of no importance as Weil has Dark Elf with him, which is enough for his plans. Living City Living City is a large city where humans were said to live before the Maverick Wars. It boasts a very tight security system, and was used as a gathering place for those living in hiding on the surface until it was taken over by Weil. The whole city became sentient due to a virus, and now indiscriminately attacks anyone that tries to enter its borders. Zero defeats Popla Cocapetri. The weather of the stage can be set to sunny or snowy. Hibernation Chamber The Hibernation Chamber is a Cyber-elf research center that was destroyed in the past, over a century ago. The area still contains many scrapped elves and failed experiments in hibernation since the war, and have started to awake in Mega Man Zero 4, some of them being very dangerous. Zero stops the Scrap Elves and defeats Fenri Lunaedge. The weather of the stage can be set to snowy or sunny. Oceanic Highway Ruins The Oceanic Highway Ruins are the remains of a highway that runs along the surface of the ocean, connecting the continents. Badly dilapidated, most of the highway has become submerged, and cracks have appeared around the way. Zero and Childre Inarabitta search for the Dark Elf in the highway. Old Residential Area The Old Residential Area used to be a residential area for humans. Heavy flora overgrowth hides some of the paths and alleys from view. The Baby Elves escaped into this area where Deathtanz Mantisk found them. Weil convinced the Baby Elves to follow him. Old Surface City The is a ghost city abandoned years before Mega Man Zero. Reploids labelled as Mavericks hide under the buildings of the city. Hittite Hottide passes through the city to destroy the Resistance Base. Natural locations Area Zero Area Zero is the location the space colony Eurasia crashed. Artificial Sun Artificial Sun is an artificial sun in point A-2 made for the purposes of weather control. Weil's forces took control of it in Mega Man Zero 4 and it was altered drastically to overheat, scorching the area and turning its surroundings into a desert. The desertification is spreading towards Area Zero, and Zero is sent to stop it, destroying Sol Titanion. The weather of the stage can be set to sunny or overcast. Desert The Desert is a large desert near the Resistance Base in Mega Man Zero. When abducted Reploids hijacked a Neo Arcadian transport to escape and it crash-landed in the desert, Zero went to the area to search for survivors. Zero fights against Anubis Necromancess and brings back one survivor, which informs that Neo Arcadia is planning a large scale attack to the Resistance Base from the desert. Later, Fighting Fefnir leads the assault and fights against Zero. Crystal Cave Crystal Cave is a cave in Mega Man Zero 2 located near the Resistance Base. The bombardment aircraft used by Neo Arcadia to attack the Resistance Base crashed here. Elpizo went to the airship's remains to obtain an IFF beacon, a device that discerns between allies and enemies on radar, to help in his plan to infiltrate Neo Arcadia. Some Resistance soldiers went after Elpizo and were taken under control. Zero later goes to the area and fights against Harpuia. Deep Sea Deep Sea is a location in the bottom of the sea where a giant drill submarine filled with explosives was being used to drill into the earth and explode, breaking a tectonic plate to start a strong earthquake. Zero is sent to the area to stop the drill, and defeats Tech Kraken. In addition, because of the depth the Drill Submarine was at, Zero will end up steadily taking damage from the oceanic pressure, eventually being destroyed after a certain amount of time has passed.Tech Kraken mission opening: T:Ciel : There should be an enemy submarine in the Deep Sea. Even for you, there is a limit to how much water pressure you can handle, so I will try to find you a route. Get in before the count in the upper right runs out.The weather of the stage can be set to snowy or sunny. Forest of Anatre The Forest of Anatre is a dense forest that the Neo Arcadian army tried to traverse to lay siege to the Resistance Base in Mega Man Zero 3. An ancient ruin lies somewhere within this forest. Zero fights against Hanumachine R. Forest of Dysis The is a deep forest in Mega Man Zero 2 that grows around the ruins that play host to a Baby Elf, as if to protect it. Humans and Reploids alike find it difficulty to traverse this dense forest. Elpizo sent some soldiers to retrieve the Baby Elf, but they got lost and almost died. Zero rescued them and fought against Hyleg Ourobockle to retrieve the Baby Elf. Forest of Notus The Forest of Notus is a forest maintained by Neo Arcadia that hides the ruins of an ancient civilization. The forest is considered sacred to the people of Neo Arcadia. In Mega Man Zero 2, Zero goes after Elpizo in this forest, and fights against Burble Hekelot. Inhabitants *List of Zero Series Characters *List of Neo Arcadian boss characters *Resistance See also *Ragnarok References *Mega Man Zero video game series. *Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works. *Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero and Vile's Incident. Category:Mega Man Zero Category:Locations